


Green Fingered

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville is growing a cross-breed in his dormitory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Fingered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for badly-knitted's prompt at fic promptly: any, Any, Nurturing a potted plant.

Neville stroked the waxy leaves of the plant that sat on his bedside table, it felt just right, just like it should. An experimental plant he was taking notes daily to chart any changes in its growth and appearance and waiting for the emergence of its magical properties. The plant was a crossbreed between a devils snare and a mimbulus mimbletonia, probably not the best thing to keep on his bedside table, but he needed to keep it close to look after it. If he put it anywhere else in the dorm the chance of it getting knocked over increased.

Neville made a few notes in his journal and then began adding some more soil to the pot before grabbing his wand and casting a charm to water the plant slightly. He just wanted the soil slightly damp so that there was a bit of moisture, the plant not needing much liquid. Continuing to write Neville only looked up when one of the vine like leaves began to reach towards his hand flitting across it in a parody of stroking it like he had done to the plant.

Jotting down a note that the plant seemed to like and reciprocate touch and may be becoming a bit more sentient, he then put the notebook away. He sat on his bed and began talking to the plant, it was Saturday and his homework was done, he had nowhere else that he needed to be. He may as well spend some more time with the plant, if it was going to become more sentient he might as well help it grow that way as well.


End file.
